<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is it only practice for the real thing (we're not supposed to be here) by joyposting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749228">is it only practice for the real thing (we're not supposed to be here)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyposting/pseuds/joyposting'>joyposting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Charlie Kelly, it's not All porn but, just wanted to get these first 2 chapters out, some very minor pining/feelings thatll be explored more later methinks, y'know. most of it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyposting/pseuds/joyposting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>charlie and mac have been on &amp; off friends with benefits for years now, and recently they've picked the habit up again.</p><p>first fic on this account, be gentle w me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. maybe just once more, to tide us over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmao sorry for the quality of this, a lot of it was written in class or while i was about to fall asleep. title is from can't cool me down by car seat headrest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No- hey, c’mon, my apartment’s not <em> that </em> far."</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie, I’m not walking to your apartment in the fucking <em> snow! </em> My apartment is, like, two blocks away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dennis’s apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever!” Mac shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. They were a few feet from the bar door. It was almost ten.</p><p> </p><p>“Frank’s not even gonna be home tonight, man! He’s out. Said he had some business, or whatever, so we’d be all alone. You <em> heard </em> Dennis going straight home!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just- dude, I don’t know, just don’t be too loud. He’s used to your weird noises, and you make a <em> lot </em> of fuckin’ weird noises. It won’t be bad, like, at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie huffed. He crossed his arms, uncrossed his arms, glared at Mac, stammered through another rebuttal. Nothing was going to move him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Fine. Let’s just go to Dennis’s. If we get caught, though, it’s <em> your </em> fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Mac snorted, “Fine. <em> You’d </em> be the one caught with a dick in you, though, so I can live with <em> my </em> fate.” He ignored Charlie’s complaints as he opened the door, held it open for him, and walked into the cold night air.</p><p> </p><p>-+-</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for them to get to Mac’s apartment. Dennis was already in his room, the lights still on, and all Mac had to do was call out that Charlie was staying for the night. They’d had countless sleepovers before, and Dennis obviously wouldn’t think it was conspicuous at all. Mac threw his coat over a dining room chair, and they made a beeline for his bedroom door. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were inside, Charlie shut and locked the door, flicked on the lamp in the corner, and tossed his thin jacket on the floor. Mac was already taking off his shirt, stumbling over discarded laundry on his way to the bed. This was normal for them - no flirting, no courting, just an occasional fuck with some making out as the cherry on top. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Charlie grunted, his hands undoing his jeans, “usual rules. Don’t be too rough, don’t be an asshole, stop if I say stop and vice versa.” </p><p> </p><p>Mac snorted, “<em> Don’t be an asshole </em> ? Charlie, we argue to death every time we fuck. <em> You </em> shouldn’t be an asshole, not me.” He kicked off his sneakers and sat back on the bed, hooking his fingers into the clasp of his belt and taking it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em> every </em> time, Mac, come on.” Charlie slipped out of his shoes and pants and got on the soft blanket of the bed, letting his partner pull him closer by the hips. Mac tugged his jeans down to his shins and turned to face the shorter man, tucking his knees under his rear. “At least, well,” Charlie stammered, his face involuntarily flushing at the contact, “there’s at least been <em> one </em> time we didn’t argue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhm.” Mac shifted forward and out of his jeans, pulling Charlie in to straddle his lap. He looked up at him, thumb brushing against the hem of his shirt, “Wanna take this off?” His partner shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not binding today. ‘Sides, it’s fucking <em> cold </em> in here, man, I gotta get all the warmth I can get.”</p><p> </p><p>Mac snorted and let his hand drift down to the front of Charlie’s hip, then just below his navel, fingers slipping under the hem of his red boxers. “Your fault for wearing that shitty little rag of a jacket outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, I’m so <em> sorry </em> for not being made out of money, Mac,” He rolled his eyes, his hands moving down the familiar dips in Mac’s waist, clinging to the skin just below them. “Mr. Moneybags, king of spending money on shit that-” Charlie gasped when Mac rolled his hips up against him, “that, well, that’s only gonna be useful for like- okay, <em> okay </em>, that’s good,” He felt the taller man’s hand slip down his boxers and push his palm into him, rutting once, twice, against his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Mac snorted and pulled him in with his other hand, resting his chin on Charlie’s shoulder. “Do you not have <em> any </em> money, man?” He felt him up a little, teasing him, before slowly sliding a finger in, “My jacket didn’t even cost that much.” </p><p> </p><p>Charlie's hands moved to Mac's shoulders, not bothering to respond. He shuddered when he felt a second finger spread him open, scissoring lightly, and ground down against the intrusion. "C-C'mon, dude, I don't have all night," He shifted in Mac's lap and pushed him flat against the mattress, allowing another little moan to escape him when he felt his fingers slide out. Mac's lips upturned into a smug smile as Charlie slid his briefs down his thighs, and he sighed when he wrapped his fingers round his half-hard length. </p><p> </p><p>"Christ," He groaned, bucking up into his partner's hand, "You- you're good with your hands, y'know that?" Mac exhaled sharply as Charlie lightly edged his thumb against his slit. Charlie only snorted. "We've been fucking since high school, Mac." He slid off his boxers with his empty hand, tossing them behind him. "I'm gonna know a few tricks."</p><p> </p><p>He only toyed with Mac as much as he had to, eliciting a few more moans from him - which, while he'd never say it aloud, were <em> very </em> hot - before letting his hand drop. Charlie had been straddling Mac's thigh, creating enough friction to tide him over, but both of them were aching for deeper contact. God, Charlie couldn’t remember the last time he had a good lay.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted his hips up to meet Mac’s, his knees holding him up on either side of his partner’s waist. Charlie felt Mac’s hands slide up his thighs as he reached for the lube on the nightstand, squirting a healthy dollop on his palm before unceremoniously grabbing the other man’s dick in his hand and slicking as much as he could. After that, he was done with any and all prep - he licked his lips, angled Mac’s length against him, and groaned as he let himself sink down.</p><p> </p><p>Mac’s hands held tight to his waist, lightly easing him down. “Y-You’re on the pill, right? I mean, God, I doubt you’d even-,” He moaned, “you’d even be able to <em> get </em> pregnant, but, still,” the taller man gave him a meaningful look.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, yeah, dude, I stole some of - <em> shit </em> , you’re big - some of Dee’s birth control out of her- <em> mm </em> - purse. Should work just fine.” The truth was, Charlie didn’t want to put <em> any </em> thought to whatever possible freak show babies they could ever possibly make. He doubted he was even fertile anymore, but hell, he knew neither of them wanted to risk it. It didn’t take long for him to bottom out.</p><p> </p><p>It’d been a long time - a month or two, at least - since they’d fucked, and Charlie felt it. The intrusion stung despite the lube, and he rocked his hips slightly to try to get better acquainted with it. Mac, on the other hand, gave him an experimental - but still sharp - thrust, and Charlie whined.</p><p> </p><p>Mac snorted. “Haven’t heard <em> that </em> from you in a while,” He began to slowly push his hips in, out, in, barely pulling out more than an inch before sliding back in. Charlie grunted, “Maybe ‘cause you weren’t fucking me after - <em> Christ </em> - t-two months? Hm? You’re normally not so desperate to-” Mac snapped his hips in particularly hard at that, “-get laid. Last priority or whatever.” He flashed him a Look, one of those judging ones with eyebrows raised, knowing Mac’s in almost the same pile of shit that he was romantically. </p><p> </p><p>Mac pushed himself up a bit at that, one arm wrapping round Charlie’s waist and his other hand fanning out against his upper back, their faces inches apart. He was able to set up a quicker, easier pace, and he did just that, watching Charlie’s expression rapidly change from smug to very loosely contained. “You’re an asshole, y’know?” Mac said, his fingers lightly digging into the fabric of his partner’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one t-to talk. Shithead.” Charlie wrapped his arms round Mac’s shoulders, his face leaning into the crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Assface,” Mac moved his arm lower, lightly guiding the man’s hips along with his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“Dicknose,” Charlie moaned, teeth grazing against the skin on Mac’s neck. He started to rock his hips along with the steady, ever-increasing rhythm, eyes fluttering shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Cuntwad,” He snapped his hips up and relished in Charlie’s surprised moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Pussyhands,” The shorter man snorted, his voice breathy, and he wrapped his legs round Mac’s waist. He let out a yelp when his partner tipped him over, laying him flat against the sheets and practically shoving into him. His toes curled, little sighing moans being forced from his lips one by one. Charlie pressed heavy kisses to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>, you’re good, Charlie,” Mac groaned, “I’m close- I’m real close,” He snapped his hips in again, several times over, and Charlie’s toes curled against his back. He loosely took Charlie’s chin in his hand, turning his head so he could smash his lips into his, before trailing the same hand down and raggedly pushing his fingers into where he knew how to fuck with him best. </p><p> </p><p>Mac was pleasantly surprised by his partner’s reaction - he bit down hard into his bottom lip, enough to leave a mark, and his hips bucked up sharply against Mac’s thrusts. He felt Charlie’s moans slip into his mouth, and he pulled away for just a moment, watching his heavy-lidded and pleasurestruck expression before burying his hips in and hitting his climax.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped his hand away from Charlie’s nethers, burying it into the sheets to prop himself up, and his other hand buried itself in his partner’s messy hair. Mac could feel him shaking against the bed, and he pressed small, doting kisses to his chin and neck to try to calm him - a little unusual for him, but he was feeling charitable. He waited until Charlie had unclamped his hands from his back, and he pulled out, the pair of them shuddering.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie let go of him, and Mac moved to sit back against his partner's thigh, one knee on the left side of his body and the other situated between his legs. Eventually, after he caught his breath to a reasonable degree, Mac fell to the bed with a <em> whump </em>, his legs still intertwined with Charlie’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Man,” Charlie sighed, “I fuckin’- man, I forgot how good you are at this.”</p><p> </p><p>Mac smiled. He looked pretty dopey, and his voice was rough, but he still maintained an annoying level of smugness. “You know I am. I’d make Dennis cower.”</p><p> </p><p>The shorter man snorted. “Yeah. Whatever. Too tired to argue right now,” He turned his head to the side, his gaze trailing up Mac’s neck and face before locking eyes. “But, I mean.. well - nah. It's late.” Charlie looked at the wall, then to him, then the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, don't give me that chicken shit. What?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie met his eyes again. "I mean, I have enough energy for one more go. Maybe. Well, definitely."</p><p> </p><p>Mac snorted, his face cracking into a smile. "<em> Well </em>, Charlie, you're a very lucky man. Turns out, so do I." He pushed himself up onto an elbow.</p><p> </p><p>"Well- Jesus, I'm not gonna if you talk like some piece of shit," Charlie teased, sitting up and pushing Mac down again. They stared at each other for a bit - their messy hair, flushed faces, the bags under their eyes - before Charlie straddled Mac's hips again, and splayed his fingers wide against his warm stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Again, just one more go. We can't sleep in tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>Mac only nodded dismissively, and pulled Charlie down for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. in the light of the morning sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie woke up late. He’d woken up before Mac - he could feel the other man snoring against his chest - but it was still in the late hours of the morning, the sun rising high over the buildings. He tried to roll over, tried to sit up, but Mac’s arm was wrapped tight round his chest, feeling like a warm, muscled bear trap. It was almost cute, really - if it wasn’t for the drool on his new shirt. And the sweat from last night sticking to them both. Or the fact that Mac’s sex hair was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny - but that, in and of itself, was a little cute too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christ - Charlie was calling Mac, Mr. Mac MacDonald, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needed to get some food in him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, dude-” He shifted a bit, dragging his hand out from where it was buried under Mac’s shoulder, and rested it on the pillow by his partner’s head. “Dude, we need to get up, okay?” Charlie nudged him a bit, prodding at his back, but Mac only shifted and grumbled. He sighed, “Y’know, we’re already late, and if the guys get suspicious of us it’s gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was met with silence, only the sound of Mac lightly snoring. He scoffed and tried to push him off again, to no avail, and he dropped his head back against the pillow. Charlie didn’t have the energy for this - certainly not when this radiator of a man had his face buried into his chest, clinging to him like a lifeline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have tried to go for round three. Or four. I see that now, okay?” He huffed, “You can cut it out now. I drained you, or I made you go all comatose or whatever, so yeah, that’s my fault. Just- whatever. Will you wake up now?” Charlie prodded at his shoulder, four, five times, before simply dropping his hand against the back of his neck in defeat. “Asshole,” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his thumb along the jut of bone just below Mac’s neck, and his fingers traced along the small stubbling of hair just above it, then his head, his digits slowly carding into his fluffy hair. It was nice like this, without all the hair product and careful styling - it was soft and flowy in his hand, and he found himself absently smoothing it down, petting it, even, subconsciously trying to even it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thumb traced along Mac's sideburn, then along the cusp of his hairline, and he turned his head to the window, watching the icicles on the windowsill drip water to the streets below. Despite his lingering anxieties, Charlie felt relatively at ease like this. It felt calm, almost domestic, and seeing Mac like this - unguarded and comfortable - made something in his chest feel warm. Maybe he could forgive him for sleeping in so late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited there for a few more minutes, tracing faint lines through Mac's hair, before he felt a small snort against his chest. Charlie looked down, and he saw Mac's head shift, heavy-lidded eyes flutter open. His partner yawned, stretched his arm out, and leaned back into Charlie's palm. He suddenly felt self conscious and drew his hand back, resting it nonchalantly on Mac's pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Took you long enough to get up," He started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac only groaned, and pulled to the side. He was laying on his back now, and he twined his fingers with the blanket. "Took you long enough to get off my dick," He snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Charlie grunted, and he sat up, frowning at his sweaty, drool-stained shirt and took it off in one fluid motion. He could feel Mac staring, and he crossed his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was good, though. You were good, I mean. Honestly surprised we didn't wake up Dennis." Mac trailed his eyes up his bare shoulders, scarred with old acne and miscellaneous bruises, and up his neck, lightly peppered with faint hickeys. "You're gonna wanna wear a hoodie or something today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie moved a hand to the side of his neck, rubbing his fingers along the circular marks. “C’mon, man,” He sighed, “you couldn't have been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>more subtle? Frank is gonna be super suspicious of me now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac glanced to his left, towards the mirror on his dresser, and his words caught in his throat. “Dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked back at Charlie, shook his shoulder. “Dude, just- look at me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Seriously, Mac </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- oh. Oh. That’s bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac looked fine, if a little disgruntled, save for his bottom lip. Charlie had obviously bitten him harder than he meant to during the night, because his lip was swollen and slightly purple, the hint of teeth marks and a residual hickey underneath his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking- yeah, man! Oh yeah, Frank's gonna be totally suspicious of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when you practically bit my lip off!" Mac threw the blankets aside and stumbled out of bed, still completely naked save for one white sock. Charlie couldn't help but chuckle, and his partner glared back at him. "Sorry, just- nice ass, dude." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac groaned and picked up his pair of boxers from the floor, put them on, and went to the bathroom. Charlie could hear him rummaging around in his drawers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly slid out from underneath the blankets and dragged his feet to Mac's dresser, feeling incredibly sore from his hips to his thighs. It was mostly tees with the sleeves ripped off, as per his usual style, but there were one or two shirts that hadn't been in Mac's rotation for a while. Charlie grabbed one, slipped it on, and took a pair of boxer briefs from the topmost drawer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were too big for him, obviously. The shirt hung halfway down his thighs, and the briefs were dangerously loose, but his old clothes were sweat through and gross. This would simply have to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie went past the bathroom on his way to the kitchen, opened the fridge door, and took out an opened packet of sliced cheese. Pepperjack, not his favorite, but it'd do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mac, buddy, you good in there? Fixing up some miracle cure or whatever?" He took a few slices of cheese and closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charlie, you gave me a hickey on my fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>lip</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I can't 'cure' this. You bit into me like some fucked up little rat, dude." Mac slammed open the door and blundered back into the bedroom, rustled around some more, before coming back our in a pair of loose jeans and a gray tee. He stared at Charlie, and Charlie suddenly felt the need to cover his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that my shirt?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Mine's super gross right now." He stuck another slice of cheese in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are those- are you wearing my underwear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah. Creamed mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac winced. "Dude, c'mon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? That's what I did! You humped into me like a dog, man, and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay! Jesus, I get it." Mac ran his hands through his hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Dennis is gonna know we fucked. He knows you slept here last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's fine. Just say you ate shit on the ice or something." Charlie finished his cheese slices, and turned to the fridge to get some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not telling Dennis I fell like a toddler on some stupid ice! Nobody gets a bruise like this from a fall, anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some people do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, not me, Charlie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude, I don’t know what you want me to do here. Cool, I gave you a hickey or whatever, but I can’t do anything about it now, can I? So just, I dunno, get off my dick.” He took out the entire packet of cheese and just started eating from that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac muttered something under his breath and went back to the bedroom, grabbed his sneakers and his wallet, and came back out. “I’m heading to Paddy’s. I’ll just say you’re super hungover or something, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, yeah, cool.” Charlie let out a small, noncommittal grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Mac stopped in front of the table, hands on his coat. “why are you so unbothered by this? This could hurt you just as much as it could hurt me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mac, I know sex is all common and shit for you and Dennis and Dee, hell, even for Frank, but I legit </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> get dicked down when we fuck.” Charlie crumpled the packaging in his hand, shoving the rest of the cheese in his mouth. “Nobody wants to fuck a short trans dude who kills rats and cleans shit for a living. So, I’m trying to appreciate the afterglow, ya feel me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to respond to that. Sure, Mac didn’t get laid too often, but he never really thought about the fact that Charlie would have to come out to every single person he wanted to fuck. Plus, the fact that he permanently smelled like cheese and cat food wouldn’t help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh,” He stammered, “fine, yeah. Whatever. We’ll still both be screwed, though.” He picked up his coat and stuck his arms through the sleeves, took his keys from the counter, and made his way to the door. “Just- don’t come in til later, okay? I don’t want them to get any more suspicious than they have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get it, Mac. I’m super hungover, totally.” Charlie scratched at the back of his neck, his partner opened the apartment door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, uh,” Mac smoothed back his hair with a hand, “if you wanna fuck again tonight or something, I’d be down. Just, y’know, ‘cause I’m in a slump and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie snorted, “Fine, yeah. Frank’s home tonight, so we can’t go to my place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I’d even want to. You can’t come back here two nights in a row - Dennis would catch on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what, Paddy’s?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. After hours, though.” He stuck his hand in his pocket, held the door open with his foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll close up, then. You can just hang around or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mac shrugged, “Fine with me. Remember, don’t come over until like, noon or something. I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, dude,” Charlie laughed, and his partner’s face flushed a light pink, “I get it. I’m not stupid or some shit, you’ve told me like, two billion times already. Just go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to not get us caught with our dicks in our hands, okay? Christ, Charlie.” Mac rolled his eyes and waved him off, and walked through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie jumped when it slammed shut behind him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>